


Splash

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mexico, Ocean Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: Mickey takes Ian to see the ocean for the first time.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of GW2017B - Firsts.
> 
> I meant to write only smut, but this actually turned out super sweet somehow. I still hope you enjoy it.

“Mick, we drove for half an hour and we’ve been walking for over ten minutes, where the hell is this place?” Ian wiped the sweat off his forehead, panting under the hot sun.

 

“Chill, cowboy, we’re nearly there.” Mickey didn’t bother to turn back to answer him, still leading the way.

 

“I don’t get it.” Ian followed Mickey up a short grassy hill. “You said you lived near the beach, so why come so far?”

 

“It’s your first time seeing the ocean.” Mickey paused on the top of the hill and waited for Ian to catch up. “I wanted to show it to you from a special place.”

 

Ian finally got to the top, his jaw slowly dropping the higher he went, for from the top he could see the ocean, blue and infinite and mesmerizing. “Voilà”, he heard Mickey say beside him, eyes not wandering away from the sea. He thought he’d known what to expect, as he’d seen the ocean in movies before and been to Lake Michigan dozens of times, but this was even more incredible than he had thought it’d be. And it wasn’t just the view. It was the sound, the smell, like the ocean was welcoming him, hugging him. It was fantastic.

 

“It’s fantastic”, he whispered, voicing his thought. He sighed and finally managed to tear his eyes away from the of blue ocean, just to get lost in the blue of Mickey’s eyes. He smiled. “Thank you for bringing me here. You were right. This is really special.”

 

Mickey grinned bashfully. “Wanna go down there?”

 

“Yes! Oh, wait, hold on.” He took his cellphone from his pocket and took some pictures of the ocean, including a selfie alone and another with Mickey, who agreed to be in it as long as he didn’t have to smile. He ended up smiling though, but his eyes were on Ian.

 

After their impromptu photo session, Ian put the phone away and they went down to step on the sand. It was a very small beach, surrounded by mountains and the hill they’d come through, and completely isolated.

 

“How did you even find this place?” Ian asked, sitting on the sand and taking off his shirt.

 

Mickey sat beside him and chuckled. “Got drunk. Got lost. Ended up here, couldn’t go back home, so I slept here until I was sober enough to find my way home.”

 

Ian snorted and shook his head, but said nothing. They sat in companionable silence, staring at the vastitude and true wonder of the ocean in front of them. Ian seeked out Mickey’s hand and held it firmly. There, on a desert beach, watching the ocean, with the love of his life next to him, he felt more in peace than he’d ever felt.

 

That was, until he felt a chunk of sand hit his arm. 

 

He jumped and looked at Mickey, who had disentangled their hands and was already standing up. Mickey playfully kicked a bit of sand at Ian’s legs and poked his tongue at him, then turned on his heels and ran to the sea. Ian laughed, feeling happy and carefree, and chased his boyfriend into the warm water. 

 

Mickey splashed Ian with water when he got closer, but Ian dove after him and pushed him down into the ocean. It was only for a few seconds, but Mickey gasped when Ian got them back to the surface. “Bitch, not funny!” he complained, but he was laughing. 

 

Ian laughed too and grabbed Mickey’s waist, bringing him near. “Don’t worry” he said softly, his face getting closer to Mickey’s “I got ya”.

 

Mickey smiled and put his arms around Ian’s shoulders, standing on his tiptoes so that they could crash their mouths together.

 

Ian thought Mickey tasted salty and warm and delicious. He deepened the kiss and lowered his hands to Mickey’s butt, squeezing the soft globes and pushing their bodies closer. Mickey moaned softly and smiled into the kiss before pushing Ian back a little to nibble and suck on his neck.

 

Ian sighed and kissed Mickey’s shoulder. He removed his hands from Mickey’s ass and chuckled when Mickey grunted in complaint, before he pushed back the elastic on the waist of Mickey’s shorts and put his hands back on Mickey’s ass, this time directly over the skin. Mickey moaned and kissed him on the lips again, deeply and passionately. Ian kneaded Mickey’s ass, enjoying the feeling of the curves under his palms. He then moved one hand to the middle of Mickey’s lower back and began to slowly but steadily run a finger down the crack of Mickey’s butt.

 

“Hm, Gallagher.” Mickey broke the kiss, smiling. “Keep doing that”, he said, voice raw with desire. Mickeys hands ran down Ian’s torso, one stopping to play with his nipples, which had Ian arching under his touch, and the other disappearing into Ian’s shorts. The water went around them in soft waves but they were oblivious to it, lost in each other’s touch. 

 

Mickey stroked Ian slowly, firmly gliding his hand up and down around his shaft, his mouth now teasing Ian’s nipples. Ian slipped the tip of his finger into Mickey’s hole, finding it a lot looser and more slippery than he thought it’d be. He grinned. “Did you plan this?”

 

Mickey smirked, arching his eyebrows. “Maaaaybe… Wanna go back to the sand?” 

 

Ian shook his head. “No… Let’s stay right here.” He lowered Mickey's shorts enough to expose his ass and crouched down slightly to hold Mickey’s butt and lift him off the sand. Mickey reacted instinctively, wrapping his legs around Ian’s hips and his arms around his neck. They were deep enough into the calm water that it helped sustain Mickey’s weight, so Ian was free to slip his fingers into Mickey, teasing him and making sure he was indeed thoroughly prepared. 

 

Mickey moaned while his hands held firmly around Ian’s shoulders. He sought his boyfriend’s mouth with his, kissing him feverishly, his body shaking with unbridled desire. “Just… come on… Stop teasing.”

 

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey once more, lifting him higher and grabbing his own dick, moving to align it to Mickey’s entrance. He lowered Mickey slowly, trapping his erection inside him inch by inch. Mickey closed his eyes and frowned, gasping right into Ian’s ear. 

 

They moved slowly, their bodies in synchrony with the waves flowing around them, building tension bit by bit. They kept their eyes locked most of the time, alternating grins with faces of ecstasy, breaking eye contact only occasionally in order to kiss - sometimes a mere brush of lips, sometimes deeply and lovingly. 

 

Time seemed to slow down just for them, turning each thrust into agonizing bliss and each kiss into marvelous heat, making their hearts race and their visions blur. They clung to each other as they came, voices sounding louder than the world as they screamed in ecstasy into the deserted beach.

 

They kissed again, barely able to contain their smiles of sheer happiness. Ian started laughing suddenly, making Mickey laugh as well, and soon both were in stitches. Ian pushed Mickey back into the sea and Mickey splashed him, swimming away. Ian laughed again and followed him. He knew he’d follow Mickey anywhere.


End file.
